It has been demonstrated that electronic displays can be resized to new dimensions. The display may be cut by mechanical scribing, sawing, laser scribing, water jet or by use of other techniques known in the art. The display is resealed by applying a sealant along the exposed and newly-cut edge. The sealant may be applied along the cut edge in a way sufficient to seal the image-generating medium in between the plates, to structurally bond the plates together while preserving the dimensional characteristics required of the electronic display, and/or to obtain structural strength. Additionally, the sealant should maintain the cell structure with sufficient bonding strength to survive the environment to which the display will be exposed.
For example, it has been proposed to apply a bead of sealant along the cut edge and cure the sealant in place. To enhance the strength, the sealant may be distributed into and between the plates, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,204,906 and 7,780,492. Such processes may cause the sealant to penetrate the region between the plates, e.g., by selecting an appropriate sealant viscosity and/or other properties. For example, such techniques may involve squeezing the plates together, applying a bead of sealant, and releasing pressure on the plates. A slight negative pressure may occur, which draws the sealant between the plates. However, this may not yield a desired amount of sealant between the plates.
Therefore, apparatus and methods for sealing the cut edge of displays being resized would be useful.